The Marvelous Adventures of the Baby Avengers, II
by Lexicon04
Summary: A continuation of the original story by Femalefonzie:Life in Marvelous Meadows certainly isn't easy, especially if you're the baby Avengers' babysitter! Phil Coulson now has to deal with Tony's new love of bad-words, Loki's mischief, Natasha and Bucky's obsession with weapons, Bruce's overprotectiveness of Clint, Thor's (somewhat obsessive) love of his brother and Pepper's bossines
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**This story is a continuation of Femalefonzie's "The Marvelous Adventures of the Baby Avengers"- everything up to chapter 4 was written by her. She graciously let me continue it as I saw fit. **

**I only included chapters 3 & 4 of the original story, so if you're interested in reading the first two then look them up on Femalefonzie's profile. **

**So, new readers enjoy. Other users who have already read the first part of the story, I hope it lives up to your expectations. **

"DECK DA HALLS WIT BELLS OF HOLLY-"

"THOR SHUT UP!" Tony screamed and threw a pillow at the blonde, "Sewiously! It's not even Chwistmas yet!

Thor stood there quietly for a few minutes before braking out into another song,"DASHING THEW THE SNOW IN A ONE HOWSE OPEN SLEIGH-"

Loki, who was having yet another one of his famous Tea-parties, only sighed and rolled his eyes. "Give it up Stark, Thor's been singing Chwistmas songs since dis mowning!"

"LAUGHING ALL DA...Uh...JINGLE BELLS BATMAN SMELLS ROBIN LAID AN EGG! BATMOBILE LOST IT'S WHEEL AND DA' JOKEW GOT AWAYYYYYY, HEY!"

Tony groaned and buried his head underneath a pillow, "SHUT UP!"

"JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE BELLS JONGLE ALL DA' WAY!"

The little genius moaned and sat up, "Thor! I sweaw to you, if you don't shut up in da' next 5 minutes..."

"FWOSTY DA' SNOWMAN WAS A-"

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tony screamed and pounced on top of the blonde, grabbing and pulling his hair. "SHUT UP!"

"PHIL! PHIL! PHIL! TONY'S HURTING ME!" Thor screamed and ran around the room, trying to knock the littler boy off his shoulders. The two were running by Loki, Pepper, Rhodey, Clint and Natasha's tea-party when Thor tripped over some building blocks that Bruce, Steve and Bucky had left out and sent the two tumbling into the table the teapot was on.

"GUYS!" Pepper shouted, "Dis is da' weason we can't have nicer stuffs!"

Loki, who had grabbed his teapot as soon as he saw what was unfolding with Thor, Tony and the blocks, groaned. "Stop wuining my tea parties!"

Thor's eyes darted down to look at the floor and avoid his little brother's gaze, "Sowwy Loki."

Loki crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at the others, "All I want is to has a teaparty! Is that too much to ask fow?!"

Both Thor and Tony went quiet and the little god of mischief returned to his party. About then Steve, Bruce and Bucky came running into the room. Steve and Bruce had toy water-guns in their hands and were making gun-sounds as they chased Bucky around.

Rhodey sighed and took a sip of his tea (which was actually some Diet Root beer that Loki had gotten trick or treating along with a bunch of candy and chips that were serving as food). "Fiwst we get invaded by Thow and Tony and now we'we in a violent neighbouwhood with gun-chases."

Loki sighed and set his gummy-sandwich down. The little god got up from his seat and marched over to Steve, "Stand down soldiew man!"

Steve raised an eyebrow but then caught on and grinned, "What awe your ordews, Genewal Loki, Sir?"

Loki grinned and took Steve's water-gun, "No shooting in this awea! Dewe are too many people! Mission Successful!"

Steve, Bruce and Bucky all exchanged grins, "What should we do now, Siw!"

"Steve, you, Bwuce and Bucky's new mission is to get Tony and Thow! 'Dey is working fow the enemey!" Loki ordered and Thor and Tony's eyes widened.

"Hey wait! We awe not thine enemies!" Thor screamed but the other three boys were already charging them. Thor and Tony screamed and ran down the hall and out the back door to the backyard with the others close on their tail.

Loki smirked proudly at his work and sat back down. "And 'Dat's how you get rid of pests."

**_-linebreaker_**

Tony and Thor climbed up the large oak-tree in the backyard and sat on one of the branches. Their legs dangled over the edge and they watched as Steve, Bucky and Bruce rand around looking for them.

About then, Tony could hear voices and people talking. Curiosity got the better of him and the little brunette inched out further on the branch, all the while unaware that he was now going into the next lot.

"TONY BE CAREFUL!" Steve shouted out when he noticed that his friend was now dangerously far out on the branch. Unfortunately, he caught Tony off guard and the little boy fell off the branch and into the next Lot (separated by a giant fence).

Steve gasped and ran over to the tree, climbing up himself and crawling down the branch to see what had become of Tony. The brunette was lying on his back, crushing a bush.

"Hang on Tony, I'm comin' to get you!" He called down and dropped down into the next yard.

Bruce and Bucky climbed up the tree after him and sat beside Thor, watching as Steve tried to get Tony to sit up. "Guys come hewe! Tony's huwt I think!"

"All right Steve!" Bucky nodded and swung down into the bushes beside Tony and Steve, followed by both Thor and Bruce.

"You all right Tony?" Steve asked as he cradled his friend's head in his arms. The other boy opened his eyes weakly.

"Steve...? Where awe we?" He asked.

The blonde looked around, It was the first time he realized that the lot beside Phil's house wasn't somebody's back-yard and that he had no idea how the others were going to get back to Phil's house.

"...I don't know..." He said softly.

* * *

"Lunch time!" Coulson called out from the kitchen as he set a plate full of dinosaur chicken nuggets down on the table beside the rest of the food. "C'mon! It's first come, first serve!"

"YAY!" Natasha screamed out, jumping up from her seat at the table and running towards the kitchen with everyone else close behind.

"CHICKEN NUGGLES!" Rhodey called out. He had never quite been able to pronounce the last word properly.

"I WANS A T-WEX NUGGET!" Loki shouted.

Phil only chuckled and helped the little toddlers into their seats, dividing up some food amongst the children and then sitting down himself. Still, something was missing from this picture. Then Phil figured it out.

"Thor! Bruce! Steve! Bucky! Tony! Come and eat!" He called out but frowned when none of the 5 boys came running, it wasn't like them to miss a meal.

"GUYS! COME OUT HERE NOW!"

Still no one came, and Phil was getting more and more worried with every second they weren't there. Eventually, the babysitter couldn't take it and ran out into the living room in search of the toddlers, calling out their names.

"THOR! BRUCE! STEVE! BUCKY! TONY! BRUCE! BUCKY! STEVE! TONY! THOR! COME GUYS THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

To his growing horror, Phil realized that no one was there. Ignoring the growing urge to panic and call 911, the teenager ran upstairs and begin checking room to room, searching for a flash of blonde hair or some little eyes peaking out at him but there wasn't.

"COME ON GUYS! YOU'RE SCARING ME!" He shouted, hoping to god that the little toddlers would rush out of their hiding places. Maybe they had fallen asleep somewhere and didn't hear him? Maybe they had woken up and where in the kitchen now? Phil rushed back downstairs, praying that they would be with the others.

But they weren't.

"Guys," He asked, out of breath from all that running and searching for the little troublesome tots. "Do you know where Bruce, Steve, Bucky, Tony and Thor are?"

"Bwuce wost?!" Clint asked from his eye-chair, his little blue eyes beginning to fill with tears at the thought of never seeing his friend again. "I WANS BWUCIE!"

"Tony's gone!" Pepper and Rhodey both screamed out, scared of the idea of Tony being all alone and scared somewhere where people could get him and hurt him. "We has to finds Tony!"

"BRUDDERR!" Loki shrieked out in terror. Sure he had been fantasizing about the day when his older, annoying, idiot brother disappeared but now that it finally came he was horrified! "BRUDDER!"

With a sigh, Phil realized that telling the other toddlers about their friends' disappearances wasn't his best idea since they were too young to really help.

* * *

**I can't really say much about this chapter 'cuz it isn't mine, except for a few very minor changes and edits, but I really hope you all enjoy the next one! Big plot twist coming up! *wink wink***


	2. Chapter 2

"How are we supposed ta get home ta Unca Phil?" asked Tony tearfully. His whole body was really hurting from the fall from the tree, and he wanted to get home so he could curl up in his bed and possibly get Phil to bring him some ice cream.

"I guess we have ta wait hewe until Unca Phil finds us." Steve said sadly. Tony held Steve's hand comfortingly.

"Listen up, solders!" Bucky said suddenly.

"What is a solder?" Bruce asked, causing Bucky to glare at him. He was getting pretty good at it under Natasha's careful instruction.

"I think he means soldier." Steve said.

"Numba one, we awen't allowed ta split up. Den we'we all get even loster then we awe now." Bucky instructed.

"Yes, sir!" Thor said enthusiastically.

"I wasn't done yet." Bucky said, looking annoyed. "Numba two, we can't go lookin' awound for serial killers 'cuz dey're gonna eat us and dey're awwwwwl over dis kinda place."

"Why awe dey goin ta eat us if dey kill cereal?" Thor asked, thoroughly confused.

"Dey don't kill cereal, you dumbie! Dey kill people to put on deir cereal!" Bucky shouted.

Bruce made a face. "Dat's disgusting. I bet people don't taste good."

"They taste just like any odder meat." Bucky said, with an air of superiority.

"How do you know?" Tony asked curiously.

"Numba thwee!" Bucky continued, ignoring Tony, "if we'we still hewe at bedtime, den we haveta stop waitin' awound for Unca Phil and start getting home."

"Is der a numba fouw?" asked Tony grumpily.

"I think he's makin' a lot of sense." Steve said, for Bucky's sake. "Except for da cereal part."

"I still do not undastand why da killer has ta kill people ta eat cereal." Thor said, looking around to see if anyone would clarify.

Bucky did an epic facepalm. "Some things awen't gonna make sense. Just go wif it."

"My head huwts." Tony whined. "I wanna go home."

"Unca Phil will find us." Steve said comfortingly, but even he couldn't be sure.

There was no other way to say it- Natasha and Loki were bored.

Phil hadn't come back yet, and Clint was still crying for Bruce. Pepper and Rhodey were putting together some boring puzzle together. The chicken nuggets were all gone, and any other snacks they might have raided were too high for them to reach.

"Let's go find dem." Natasha said suddenly.

"But Unca Phil telled us ta stay hewe." Loki frowned.

"Think of how proud Unca Phil would be if we found dem!" Natasha said excitedly. "We could take a whole buncha weapons and go after da people who kidnapped dem!"

Loki's bright green eyes snapped up, finally burning with interest. "Kidnapped?"

Natasha nodded. "I bet bad people kidnapped dem and Unca Phil too."

"Dats' ridikilis." Pepper scoffed, looking up from her puzzle. "I bet dey just got lost. Unca Phil will bring dem back in a few minutes."

Natasha glared at Pepper. "Dat's boring. Kidnapping is more fun. I wanna go look."

"Me too." Loki joined in.

"BWUCIE!" Clint supplied, which Natasha took to mean that he wanted to go too.

"I'm goin' ta get the weapons, you do da navelgation." Natasha said to Loki.

"Navigation." Rhodey corrected quietly.

"Whatever, bean-brain!" Natasha declared, looking around the kitchen for the knife drawer.

Rhodey's eyes filled with tears. He hated it when people insulted his intelligence.

"He is not! You're da bean-brain awound here!" Pepper shouted furiously, when she saw Rhodey trying hard not to cry.

Natasha cleverly remained quiet, unwilling to get into an insult-battle with Pepper. She wasn't worth it.

The knife drawer was too high to reach, so she dragged a chair from the dining room and, with a lot of huffing and puffing, managed to set it up in front of the drawer.

"Whoooooooooaaaa." Natasha breathed, when she finally opened the drawer. There were so many knives, and every single one of them was too beautiful to behold. How could you only choose one?

"Dis is awesome!" Natasha shouted happily.

"Lemme see, lemme see!" Loki said, jumping up and down to try and catch a glimpse of the drawer's contents.

"Favorite color?" Natasha asked.

"Blue!" Loki replied immediately. He didn't really know what his favorite color was, he just knew that most people tended to like blue.

Natasha handed him a ginormous-sized knife with a deep blue handle. The blade was sharp but it looked very… cool. Cool and calm and deadly. Natasha herself took a more medium-sized blade, but wickedly sharp. It curved backwards and split in two at the top. The handle was black.

"Let's go!" she shouted, jumping off the chair.

Loki remembered to take Clint with them at the last minute.

Thor and Bucky had been devising random strategy plans for over a hour, and now they were getting bored. Bruce was wondering around, collecting pieces of scrap metal and building random, unfinished towers all over the scrap yard. Tony was so sore and tired and frustrated he had been crying on and off for the past forty minutes, while Steve kept trying unsuccessfully to comfort him.

Suddenly, the five boys heard a lot of shuffling around the fence where they had landed. Leaves rustled in the tree above.

"Don't do anythin'. Stay quiet." Bucky hissed.

The silence lasted a total of seven seconds, because at that moment, something fell from the tree, tumbled on the ground, and knocked over on of Bruce's abandoned creations.

"Is dat what a cereal killer looks like?" Thor whispered.

"No…" Bucky started, but he was cut off by Steve.

"It's Bucky-bear!" Steve cried out happily. He ran over to it, intending to give it to Tony to comfort him a bit.

"Wait! Steve!" Bucky cried, running to him. "You don't know who dropped it!"

Right as Steve's fingers made contact with the bear, Bucky's grabbed Steve's upper arm to drag him away.

And suddenly they weren't there anymore. No fancy flashes of light, no lightning bolts or sonic booms. They were just… gone.

Bucky-bear laid innocently in the midst of all the scrap-metal.

"Fuck." Tony said quietly.


End file.
